gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Feran Calendar
The Feran Calendar, used in Fera, is based on both visible Moon cycles of Airtha. As the Moons cycle differently, Feran Months reflect this by hyphenating months to reflect times when the moons are not in the same Feran Month. The larger blue moon always comes first during such hyphenated months. During a Feran Year there are seventeen Months (not including hyphenated months), which come under five Seasons of the year which represent the five elements of Laiks Riqis. Seasons *Vyrid the Time of Renewal *Stewala the Time of Harvest *Terskura the Time of Change *Umbrei the Time of Sleep *Zildær the Time of Awakening Months #'Vyrid' #Blodyn #Æheits #'Zewala' #Haidreths #Vaust #Ynskeran #'Terskura' #Vithins #Gæaths #'Umbrei' #Rewis #Frius #Höriths #'Zildær' #Gänwyn #Anskera Full Calendar The following is the full Feran calendar Time of Renewal - 65 Days *Vyrid Mena - 22 Days *Blodyn-Vyrid Mena - 9 Days *Blodyn Mena - 12 Days *Æheits-Blodyn Mena - 18 Days *Æheits-Zewala Mena - 4 Days Time of Harvest'' - 87 Days'' *Zewala Mena - 21 Days *Haidreths-Zewala Mena - 6 Days *Haidreths Mena - 15 Days *Vaust-Haidreths Mena - 15 Days *Vaust Mena - 7 Days *Ynskeran-Vaust Mena - 21 Days *Terskura-Vaust Mena - 2 Days Time of Change 63 Days *Terskura Mena - 20 Days *Vithins-Terskura Mena - 11 Days *Vithins Mena - 10 Days *Gæaths-Vithins Mena - 20 Days *Gæaths Mena - 2 Days Time of Chill 89 Days *Umbrei Mena - 21 Days *Rewis-Umbrei Mena - 8 Days *Rewis Mena - 13 Days *Frius-Rewis Mena - 17 Days *Frius Mena - 5 Days *Höriths-Frius Mena - 21 Days *Zildær-Frius Mena - 4 Days Time of Awakening 61 Days *Zildær Mena - 18 Days *Gänwyn-Zildær Mena - 13 Days *Gänwyn Mena - 8 Days *Anskera-Gänwyn Mena - 22 Days Eras Though the Feran Calendar begins from the Ferans' recovery from the Cataclysm, the years are not counted as they are in the Common Calendar as years are further grouped under larger 'eras' (listed below). These eras began with the Era of Earth on the year 3 of the Common Calendar. Each Era lasts for six years before the next begins. As there are five Feran Eras, each full cycle lasts thirty years. *Era of Earth *Era of Fire *Era of Soul *Era of Air *Era of Water Nights For convenience, Ferans use a system of weeks to name and number nights. Unlike various other calendars of Airtha, these nights are numbered in a system similar to Feran Eras. So for example, the first Fryksnag in a 'week' will be 'Fryksnag 1' regardless of where it falls in any given month. There are six nights of a Feran 'week' always beginning with Fryksnag. *Fryksnag *Zewnag *Tersknag *Umbrenag *Zildnag *Vyrnag Note that all 'g's at the end of a Feran word after 'a' are pronounced as though they were a 'k' The Format of a Feran Date The year 480 of the Common Calendar during the Winter season 15 Era of Water 3, Umbrei Mena, Frykstags 2 References Category:Calendars Category:Culture Category:Tellurian Culture